Ayano's Sister (A Ren Love story)
by Luka Kannagi
Summary: Ayano's sister is...The 03 Vocaloid...Luka Megurine.LukaRen,KazuAya,KanTatsu
1. Chapter 1 Her Arrival

Ayano's sister (a Ren Love story) Chapter 1

Ayano,Kazuma and Ren were at the train station to pick up ayano's younger was 12 just like had missed her very much and now she'd be living with them.A girl ran up to Ayano and hugged her."Big sister"The girl said."LUKA"ayano exlaimed hugging Luka broke apart."You must be ayano's boyfriend kazuma"Luka said turning to kazuma."Yes i am Nice to meet you"Kazuma hugged him and he hugged her broke got a good look at was had Long Bright pink hair and she was only a couple inches shorter than ren .A beautiful smile and she had...Aqua blue eyes just like ayumi's."You must be Ren"Luka said hugged him,He hugged her walked towards the kanngi and luka were talking, walking behind the and Kazuma just walking until kazuma spoke up."Ren i know you like her"Kazuma blushed."I cant blame you she is Beautiful"Kazuma said."Maybe when i get to know her better ill ask her to be my...girlfriend i know she's the one she has to be"Ren finally reached the kanngi estate and they walked in."Hello Luka"Jugo said as he stood up to hug his youngest daughter."Hello Father"Luka said hugging him back."Ren show her to her room its right next to yours after all"Kazuma Nodded and led Luka up stairs into her room."Thank you so much Ren"Luka said unpacked her dresses,New school uniform,she was going to ren's school,her boots,sneakers,t-shirts,Cardigans,Shirts Skirts,Pants and her headphones and technollogy."Finally done"Luka said, walked in and stood in 'aw' at how organized luka was."Wow luka its so clean in here"Ayano said."Thank you Ayano"Luka said."Come everyone wants to get to kow you more"Ayano said holding out her too it nd they walke into the room where Ren,Kazuma,Jugo,Genma,Nanasai and Yukari,Kirika,Kanon and Tatsuya."Luka you start off first"Ayano said."Ok"Luka said standing infront of the room"My name is Luka Megurine im 12 years old and ill be going to ren's school,Ayano is my older sister,Jugo is my father and that is as far as my blood line stretches im afraid"Luka said with smile."Alright you next ayano"Kazuma took seat next to Ren.'She smells like cherry blossoms'Ren stood up in front of the room."My name is Ayano Kannagi soon to be Yagami,Im 17 years old,I go to high school with my best freinds nanase and Yukari,My little sister is Luka,My father Jugo,My cousin Ren and my boyfriend kazuma"Ayano said the last part with blushAfter tht everyone introduced themselves nd everyone had a good time.'I dont like this Luka girl she's gonna steal Ren from me'Kanon thought."Luka now that we know each other better can i ask you something in private"Ren asked."Sure Ren"Luka said with a walked into his room and her closed the door."Luka i Loved you ever since we met today and i just wanna ask...Will you be my girl friend"Ren said."Yes ren i will"Luka said with a sincere smile."R-Really"Ren smiled."Well im gonna go to bed good night Ren"Luka said as she kissed his cheek."Good night luka"Ren showered but on a t shirt and shorts and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Voice

Ayano's Sister (A ren Love story) Chapter 2

Luka woke up by the soud of her alarm woke up and got her school hopped in the she came out she blow dryed her hair and put it in a ponytail with a black put o her school uniform and her shoes and brushed her teeth and packed all her books in her still had 15 minutes to went to Ren's knocked on the opened it."Oh Luka your Dressed'Ren said smiled the smile that Ren Loved so much."Good Morning sweetie"Luka said."Good morning"Ren walked down stairs for sat at the table and french toast was put infront of them by one of the maids"Thak you for the food"Luka said with a smile."Your welcome"The maid was a knock on the maid answered it and and 3 girls walked in.1 with short blond hair,bue eyes ad a bow on her was lond girl with her hair in a lond side pony tail and yellow was a girl with 2 blue pig tails and blue eyes."Luka"The girl with the bow said hugging luka."Hi rin miku and neru"Luka said hugging them back."Oh ren these are my best freinds,Rin Kagamine, Neru Akita and Miku Hatsune"Luka introduced with a smile."Nice to meet your Whats your name re you luka's freind"They asked at the same time."Well im Ren Kannagi and im Luka's...Boyfriend"Ren said the last part blushing as did heard an aww."You guys wanna walk to school with us"Rin asked."Sure We'd Love to"Ren got there bags and the 5 of them walked to school."So Ren do you enjoy being with luka"Miku asked."I do i Love her"Ren said."I love you to Ren"Luka said smiling and entered the school as they walked down the hall all the boys were staring at Luka and her developed didnt like it one bit so he grabbed luka's hand and guided her to his class beacause they had all the same sat down as did made sure they were close to each 4th period,They went to lunch."Ren come eat lunch with us"Kanon shouted towards looked at Luka."Go ahead ill eat lunch with my friends"Luka said smiling and pointing to table with alot of peope at kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit with his friends and luka went to hers."Hi luka"Len said."Hey Len"Luka said sitting next to Teto."Hey luka was that your boyfriend"Meiko asked."Yeah his name's Ren,He's really sweet"Luka said blushing."Kaito stop staring at me,we might be dating but you dont gotta go all stalker on me"Miku said."Oh sorry bout that"Kaito said scratching the back of his neck."Same old Kaito"Luka said ate talkied and a Kid came up on stage."Today We have new student and you know the insiation is to sing so why doesnt she come up and sing us a song"The kid said through a walked up on the stage d whispered son in the kids handed her a headset and he had her faced turned to the The Music started and then her voice rang out.

It's bad bad.

As the subtitle scrolls from right to left,  
you stare blankly at the monitor, utterly bored.  
I'm always ready to cross the wall of dimensions to meet you,  
so please get your heart ready for me, okay?

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just leave everything to me,  
stop being afraid, and let's dance together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

When you're depressed and away, or lured out by your big brother,  
try calling me with your heart, and I will immediately fly to you.

I will teach you all kinda of things  
that you'll never learn at school.  
Let's open the door to the night together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
My overflowing thoughts are for you,  
so remember firmly by your heart this special limited time.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
When the sun rises up I'll have to bid you goodbye.  
Looking at me with those lonely eyes of yours will not work.

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just open yourself up completely to me,  
and let's search for the meaning of our existence together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Feel my swelling heartbeats,  
and when you're ready, take my hand.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I really like it when you shine brightly.  
Let's take off with all our strength,  
but are you ready for it?

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

It's bad bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Her Wish

Ayano's Sister(A ren love story) Chapter 3

Everyone cheered."Wow that was the best performance ive ever seen in my Life,she is the daughter of our favorite singer Lukia Megurine"The kid from before bowed and walked off sat down at the table with her friends."Man only if they heard your other songs they'd be blown away"Miku ran up to her table and hugged her."Luka you were AMAZING,I love you so much"ren hugged him back."I love you to ren"Luka said smiling."Ren i want you to meet my best friends,Len,Rin,Kaito,Kaiko,Meiko,Meito,Haku,Dell, Miku,Mikuo,Neru,Nero,Teto,Ted,and my big brother Luki"Luka said pointing to each one of them smiling."Nice to meet you all im Luka's Boyfriend Ren kannagi"Ren said waving and waved back"Well lets get to class shall we"Luka nodded and they all walked together to their 4 period class which was music."Alright, welcome to Music Class" said."And today is Karioke day,Who'd like to volenteer" ,Rin and Luka raised their hands."Aright what will you 3 be singing" asked."Perfect star Perfect style"Luka said."Alright grab a Mic and come on down" grabbed a pink Mic,Rin grabbed a yellow mic and Miku grabbed a blue mic. They then sang: Perfect star

I still love, I can't tear myself away from what you said  
That day and that place are frozen in time, but  
I wonder if not meeting you is just ...

Even my outstretched hands can no longer reach you

Perfect Star

It's probably true, everything real about you being a perfect star  
Like the wind that you can't hold on to, a style that you can harmonize with easily

The truth is, I'm unwavering, and I just can't pull away  
I still gently carry in my arms that file that remains important to me

I still love, I can't tear myself away from what you said  
That day and that place are frozen in time, but  
I wonder if not meeting you is just ...

Even my outstretched hands can no longer reach you

Ah I can't tear myself away from what you said  
That day and that place are frozen in time, but  
I wonder if not meeting you is just ...

Even my outstretched hands can no longer reach you

Perfect Star

They ended it perfectely."You 3 get an A+" said."Thanks Mom"Miku said as they put the Mics took her seat back next to Ren."That was beautiful Luka"Kanon said.'She is now my rival'Kanon thought."Why thank you Kanon"Luka said with a gave Luka a kiss on the cheek and she smiled and they went to their 5th school let out everyone was either walking home or going out somewhere."Hey guys do you wanna go to Tako Luka Cafe"Luka asked."Whats that"Kanon asked."Well it's a resturant my mom built she's the owner of The cafe and there is also kareoke"Luka said,Smiling."Sounds like fun"Kanon said with a fake smile."Alright lets go"Luka said grabbing Ren's hand and dragging him off to The stumbled apon a huge cafe."Woah"Ren said in amazment.A middle aged woman with Pink hair and red eyes walked out and hugged luka."Luka darling it's so great to see you"The Woman said."Hello Mother"Luka said with a smile."Mother My Boyfriend Ren Kannagi,Ren this is My mother Lukia Megurine"Luka said with a smile."Hello ."Ren said."Hello there ren Come inside and have a snack"Lukia said."Thanks but no thanks we just came to say hi"Ren said."Oh Ok stop by any time dear"Lukia walked off to the Kannagi they got their Detective Kirka was there."Luka How about you tell us what you really are"Kirka said."I don't Know what you're talking about "Luka said nervously."Oh I think you do know what im talking about…You're an angel"Kirka said showing everyone the sighed and her pink wings Flew out."I didn't want anyone to find out"Luka said looking out the ground her smile not on her face."Luka….Don't get so down…I still love you"Ren said hugging her."R-Really"Luka said."Of course I wanna protect you but I wasn't able to protect…her…"Ren said."Who's her"Luka asked."Her name was Ayumi" Ren said tearing up."She died trying to protect us"Ayano was starting to cry."Luka Please don't cry let me see that smile" Ren said wiping her tears away. Luka smiled. Ren smiled."Luka you must take an oath….will you fight on our side "Ayano asked."I will…Forever "Luka said."Good" Kirka said. Kirka Then left."What a day…I took a big science test, then find out my sister isn't human" Ayano said."Ayano…stress "Kazuma said."I know I know"Ayano said."Wait…ayano your…"Luka said smiling widely."What"Ayano asked nervous."Pregnant "Luka finished."Yes I am "Ayano said."Im so happy for you"Luka said with a smile."And your birthday is tommorow days"Jugo said."I know im so excited" Luka said smiling."Luka tell me upstairs what you want "Ren followed him upstairs."So what do you want "Ren said."Well what I always wanted…was a baby…"Luka said."A..baby…"Ren reapeted."Im gonna go take a shower"Luka said going to her walked into his room and closed the door." I'll give her a baby"Ren got into the shower.'Im so stupid...he'll probaly hate me now'Luka thought to wet to dreamt what it would be like to have a kid.


End file.
